


Recharge

by SinScrivener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Learn More By Reading MoreI've seen folks write or draw Maxie being cared for or Courtney, so why not Lead Admin Tabitha ~<3(Tabs is non-binary in my fics-I'm ganna also do my best Courtney)





	Recharge

"Their never late!" I hear Leader Maxie state before I even make it to the meeting room.

'Their,' Tabitha!

I stand put a moment and go through recent events the Lead Admin had happened, what they ate, and down to how they spoke when around others and walked, did they walk proudly, talk clearly?!

So, in return for my wondering I turned on my heels and walked back the way I had come and puzzle on, deleting stupid ideas of kidnappings and the like-They were here just last night and Team Magma's Base was watched by me!

Nooo one got past me last night~

True to form, as I creep along the small hallway dividing Lead Admin Tabitha's room from the warp pad, I find them first by their light snoring.

Alive, breathing, here, check!

I peek very slowly over the side of the wall and see them out cold on their desk, laptop on beside them, coffee long past cold just to their right.

I chuckle, hand over my mouth as I see their drooling a little and slowly, carefully slip inside their well kept room.

They'd overworked themselves! Now, they needed to reboot, recharge~

Every human did and despite it taking valuable time away from breakthroughs and moving forward, even Leader Maxie needed it too!

I silence a chirp of joy at an idea and instead spin around and swiftly return to Leader Maxie's meeting room and relay my findings like a good underling!

A brief flash of displeasure cuts through his features and I hoped that he did the same when it was I who fell asleep and not just Tabitha and gushed, leading him along, "Seems they'd been up all night, the laptop is on, papers below them, coffee you KNOW they'd drink warm is now cold!"

I spy a kind change enveloping Leader Maxie's features as indeed as we enter, he sees for himself his chosen Lead Admin had worked themselves to sleep.

"The things you two go through for me and this Team, haha-" LeaderMaxie whispers and motions for the throw blanket upon their well made bed.

I only to happily scamper over and grab it and return to his side and help him place it over the others shoulders.

I giggle inside at the thought that though heavy looking, Lead Admin Tabitha wasn't THAT heavy~ More like layers, to hide something from even themselves-

"Whelp, the meetings off, Courtney-" Leader Maxie says and I stand at attention.

"Go relax," He looks to Tabitha and smiles those rare kind smiles of his I hoped he gave me when he and Lead Admin Tabitha let me sleep in after working hard, hoped he'd also praise me for working myself into sleep!

"I'll try and do the same, Heaven knows you and Tabitha are always on my case for working this hard too!"

I beam and nod happily and move aside as he leaves first, hands held smartly behind his back.

I stay behind a moment or two and stare at Lead Admin Tabitha for a bit and ponder many things at once.

Where had they come from, their background, what made them work soo hard for- I spy what seems to be Grunt forms and how better to give health care and such. Why…

I pad over silently and pat their fluffy head and whisper, grabbing the cold coffee mug before stepping out, "No matter the questions unanswered about you, Lead Admin Tabitha, Leader Maxie and I care for you just as much back~"

I flick off the lights before walking to the warp pad and hear the softest of sounds on the other side of the wall and feel the rarest truest smile spread not just upon my lips but deep within as Lead Admin Tabitha moves from their desk to their bed and get comfy with a small gentle sigh, boots coming off in small thumps, and blanket fabrics shifting as they curl up for a better more deserved sleep.

They knew, and for a rare moment, I was glad they did, Leader Maxie loved them too and I was happy to know that now too~


End file.
